When a user shoots a small arms firearm at a target at long range, small movements and/or user jitter may cause the aim point of the firearm to move relative to the target. Such movements may cause the aim point to be on target only briefly as the user attempts to control the aim point. Further, small changes in the minute of angle (MOA) relative to the target may cause a user to miss the target. At 1000 yards, a change of one MOA may cause the shooter to miss by as much as 10 inches.
A precision guided small arms firearm (PGF) is a weapon, such as a pistol, rifle, air gun, or other hand-held projectile-firing weapon that includes a controller configured to help the shooter hit a target. In the hands of different users, the characteristics of the movement of the firearm when directing the aim point of the firearm toward the selected target may vary significantly, making it difficult for the controller to enhance the shooter's accuracy.